


Mr Coolatta's snack (Work in progress)

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Macro/Micro, Non-Sexual, Other, Vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gman is a bit curious, about this whole,, "vore" thing. That he has heard about and tries it on a unwilling security guard.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Mr Coolatta's snack (Work in progress)

**Author's Note:**

> Mature cause vore.  
> (Feedback is appreciated)

Gman was curious, curious on what this whole _"Vore"_ thing was. And he knew a buddy, a buddy he could test it on.  
he teleported himself to the area that his non-human friend was located at, scanning the area for his pal he soon found him laying on the floor.  
  
"Yo, whaddup?" The security guard noticed G-Man, grinning at the skinny man wondering why he was here.  
"What do you uhhhh want.." Benrey's face shadow lightened up a bit while he pushed himself up.   
  
"Could you spare.. a few minutes?.. I-I need.. to do something and it requires.. assistance..." G-Man smiled hoping the security would agree to.  
  
"Sure man.. what ever." Benrey sighed getting up on his two feet, walking towards G-Man slowly, soon reaching him. "Soo what do you needd...?" Benrey asked raising a eyebrow.  
  
Gman grabbed Benrey by the back of the collar jerking him off his feet, and snapping causing Benrey to shrink.  
  
"wait... what the fuck.. i'm small.." Benrey said a bit frightened, "Why. Why do I need to be so small..?" He looked up to G-man staring into his eyes. G-man's eyes were quite pretty once he got a good look at it. "Wow.. nice eyes,," He kept staring into G-mans eyes with awe.  
  
G-man was flattered but kept going with what he was doing, he brought Benrey towards his mouth parting his lips.  
  
Benrey looked in G-man's mouth and widened his eyes "huh whatt.." He started to freak out, "wait-- wait-!" His chill personality suddenly shatters and he seemed more aware of what was happening.  
  
G-man ignored Benrey's pleas and whimpers, pushing the security guard into his mouth tediously. Shutting his mouth trying not to crush his little friend between his teeth.  
Benrey sat on G-man's tongue freaking out "nononono--" The tongue's tip moved to press up against Benrey's back, pushing him slowly into G-man's throat feet first. Mr Coolatta paused for a second contemplating what he was doing, before swallowing the security guard whole. Benrey slid down G-man's throat, soon getting welcomed by muscles letting him into the G-mans stomach, it sure was a tight fit. (still a wip)

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open.


End file.
